


Wildmen

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [489]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/30/20: “flame, embarrass, tent”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [489]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Wildmen

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/30/20: “flame, embarrass, tent”

“This is not the wilderness, Stiles.”

“It’s not? What do you call sleeping in a tent, no phone service whatsoever, and taking a dump in the woods?”

“It’s called primitive camping.”

“Primitive! It’s paleolithic!”

“Come on. The fish is ready. Let’s eat.”

“Plus, I stink.”

“That’s because you’re too embarrassed to wash in the lake.”

“Embarrassed? I’m not embarrassed. _That water’s frigid!_ I’ll dance naked around these campfire flames if you ask me.”

“OK. I’m asking.”

(Silence.)

“I gotta say, this mountain-man look you got goin’ on is…”

(Smooch sounds.)

“Alrighty then, it’s stinky caveman-sex in the wilderness for dessert!”


End file.
